


one last time

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Fic For The Holidays [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, Gift Fic, Lucid Dreaming, Prompt Fic, Resolution, Soul-Searching, kinda hard to tag this one, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy decides to let go is when she's truly free to be herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last time

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a long list of prompts I did as Christmas gifts. This one is for my friend of many, many years, [Emmie](http://headhotel.tumblr.com). I hope you like it! Unbeta'd

It had been a long day. The bridge had been cold, and Peggy was surprised that her tears hadn't frozen on her face. But it was over now, the closest thing she could do to bring Steve home.

It was almost strange to think of Brooklyn as home now. During the war, and even before that, she'd never dreamed of moving to America. But when the fighting was done, and the world moved on, Peggy felt the only place she could go was New York.

The SSR has been somewhat understanding, and approved the transfer. Peggy had thought she could keep herself busy with field work, but when the war was over, it seemed her usefulness had run out as well. Relegated to simple secretarial work, she found herself in a rut.

For months, she’d felt slighted, and was chomping at the bit to prove herself once again. That she could be an asset in peacetime. IF not for Howard Stark and the machinations of Leviathan, she may have never gotten a chance. It was after she'd finally won the approval of her colleagues, that Peggy realized how ridiculous she'd been.

Yes, there was her war record, fighting alongside Captain America and the Howling Commandos, and it was quite impressive. And now she'd saved New York City as well. And she'd continue to fight, and save people. It was who she was, and Peggy Carter was capable of amazing acts of heroism, for which she didn't need approval. She wasn't Captain America's old flame, and in order to get out of his shadow and accept herself, she needed to let Steve go.

So that was what Peggy did. Not just romantically, but ideologically. When she'd said goodbye to him on the bridge, she was also letting go of her preconceptions. Peggy would still strive to meet Steve's ideals, but wouldn't blind herself to what was good for her in order to live up to them.

All of it was still weighing on her mind as she got into bed that night. She and Angie had explored the townhouse together. Angie's excitement had been contagious. While Peggy personally disliked Howard on several levels, she had to admit his generosity was sometimes staggering.

She'd only admit it to herself, of course, never aloud. And certainly not in Howard's presence.

Peggy thought she would be awake for hours, but she dropped off almost instantly. She felt pleasantly warm, and when she found herself in a familiar club, she knew she was dreaming. She saw a familiar figure on the edge of the dance floor, and her heart quickened.

He was in his dress uniform, and looked to be every inch the American hero he was portrayed as. But then their eyes met, and she could see hints of the awkward man she'd first met at Camp Lehigh.

"You're late," Steve said, and Peggy chuckled.

"Had a bit of trouble finding a ride," she teased.

"Well you look beautiful." Peggy didn't need to look at herself to know what she was wearing. It was the same red dress she'd worn when she went to find him that night in London.

"Thank you," she smiled. "And I must say you look quite handsome."

"Now that I can fill out this old thing," he joked.

"Oh I don't know, you didn't look so bad before."  Even when Steve had been skin and bones, she'd found him to be attractive and charming, despite being quite awkward.

There was a slight blush to his cheeks, and a smile on his face. He offered his arm to Peggy. "Shall we?"

Steve escorted her out to the middle of the dance floor. She could hear music playing, but they were alone there. No one in the club but them and the band. They stood across from each other for a moment, and his eyebrows knit in confusion. "You're gonna have to show me how to do this."

"Oh that's right," said Peggy. "You never did learn how to dance, did you?"

"Never had the chance," he reminded her.

"Here," she told him. She placed one of his hands on her shoulder, the other at her waist. Once she had her hands in place, she said, "This is a fairly standard position, something most people start out with."

"Okay." Steve replied. She could tell he was nervous, but he was still smiling and it made her stomach flutter. "So what do we do next?"

"We start out slow," Peggy instructed. There was no music playing, at least not yet. However, even without it, she was able to teach him a basic four step. He did step on her toes a couple of times, but they laughed it off.

Soon, Steve was feeling comfortable, and he said, "I think I'm ready to really try this."

"All right." Peggy stepped away from him for a moment. The band was just getting set up, and she knew precisely what song they should dance to. She gave her request to the band leader, who nodded. She went back to Steve, and when the music started, he lit up.

"Moonlight Serenade?" He asked her.

"I felt it more than appropriate, don't you agree?"

Steve laughed, and then they began to dance. They did move slow, and Steve stepped on her feet twice more. But it was a slow, almost lazy dance. They weren't pressed close or doing anything particularly risque. But Peggy could feel her pulse speed up. She was so happy, and she couldn't help saying, "I don't want to wake up."

He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her cheek against his chest. Steve stroked her hair, and he told her, "I know, but you'll have to eventually."

"I'm so happy here," she admitted.

"You'll be happy again," Steve assured her. "I promise, you're going to do some amazing things, and you'll find someone great. And no matter what happens?" He tilted her face up, so that Peggy was looking at him. "I love you, Peggy, and I'm proud of you."

"I love you too, Steve," she replied. Peggy stood on her tip toes, not a stretch in the heels she was in, and kissed him. And of course, that was when she woke up.

It was well after daybreak, and she thought that it would make her feel melancholy. Instead, she was smiling. She felt light, like she had when she'd returned home the previous day. And she knew what to do next.

Peggy got up, and went to get ready for the day. She had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
